The Michael Chronicles: Going the Extra Mile
by pashotshot1
Summary: The Angles play another great game . . . in fact, so well, the game went into extra innings.


The Michael Chronicles: Going the Extra Mile

The Angles are practicing together the day before their first game in over a week. They are working on their batting and fielding. Michael was the first one up to bat. Michael hit his first three hits in the outfield. Hits four and five were grounders between first and second. Hits six and seven went well into the outfield. Danny was up next. His first four hits landed in the outfield and his fifth hit smacked the leftfield foul pole. His sixth hit went deep into rightfield and his seventh hit cleared the centerfield fence.

"Wow, you're becoming a slugger, Danny," Coach Terry said in excitement.

"I guess I am," Danny said. "Keep this up, and the only thing we'll be losing is baseballs."

"Good one, Danny," Coach Terry said. "Okay, next."

Dudley came up to bat and he nailed a few shots well into the outfield fence as well. Owen came up next and hit two shots over the outfield fence, one which hit the foul pole. Vanessa came up next and hit either power shots into the outfield or screaming line drives. The twins ended up hitting some shots into the outfield themselves.

"Okay, Angles, let's take a break and then we'll finish practice with some conditioning," Coach Terry said.

As usual, when the Angles went to the dugout to get water, Danny and Michael sat together.

"Once again, I say, this is so much fun," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "I think we seem ready for tomorrow."

"I think so, too," Michael said. "Some of our teammates are launching that baseball over the fence. Talk about knocking it out of the park."

"I know, right?" Danny asked. "I really think we're going to win this time."

"I think so, too," Michael said.

Owen sat next to Michael and said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"How incredibly well we're all playing," Michael said.

"I know," Owen said. "Do you think we're going to win this time?"

"I do," Danny said.

"You know, Michael, your mom should plan another hot tub party for us," Owen said. "That was so much fun the last time we did it."

"I've asked her about it," Michael said. "She said she will think about it."

"That is awesome," Owen said.

"I know," Danny said. "I get to relax in it every day."

"It makes them other silly parties look like . . . other silly parties," Owen said.

"Exactly," Danny said.

"Do you want to get in the hot tub after practice?" Michael asked Danny.

"Sure . . . and Owen, you can ask Michael's Mom if you wish to join us," Danny said.

"That will be great," Owen said. "Okay, thanks, bye."

After practice, Michael and Danny got on their bikes and rode to Michael's house. They went inside where Lulu was already fixing dinner for the two.

"Hey, guys, the hot tub is ready for you," Lulu said. "I heard you invited one of your teammates to join you two." 

"Yeah, he enjoyed the hot tub the last time we had a hot tub party, and he kind of missed hanging out in the tub, so we invited him over," Danny said.

"That's real nice," Lulu said. "You soon to be three have fun."

"We will," Danny said.

Danny and Michael changed to their swimming suits in their usual places and then went in the hot tub and relaxed. About thirty minutes into their relaxation, Owen got in the hot tub with the two and relaxed with Danny and Michael.

"Welcome, Owen," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny," Owen said. "It feels so good to get back in the hot tub."

"I know, right?" Michael asked. "Well, tomorrow's our game."

"I know, and I am excited," Owen said.

"Ditto," Danny said. "I have a good feeling about this game."

"Me, too," Michael said. "This game is going to be the best game ever."

"I know," Owen said. "Did you see my baseball hit the foul pole?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it hit the foul pole with such a force before," Danny said. "You're getting stronger, Owen."

"I've seen your hits, too, Danny," Owen said. "You've become a slugger."

"I know," Danny said. "My mom told me . . . I told her if I keep this up, the only thing this team will be losing is baseballs."

"Plus, I overheard that if the team won, Coach Terry and The Cannon is going to get bonuses on their paychecks," Michael said.

"That will be great," Danny said. "My Mom could really use some extra dough."

"I am pretty sure she could," Michael said.

"So, let's play as hard as we can tomorrow so she can get just that," Danny said.

"Most definitely," Michael said.

"Hey, guys, dinner is ready," Lulu said, holding dinner plates and drinks. "Owen, I heard you like dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, so I made those with fries. Danny, and Michael, you two get hot dogs with chili and some French fries. I also made you all some tea."

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"You're welcome," Lulu said. "Enjoy."

The three friends had dinner at the hot tub and then resumed relaxing in the hot tub.

"That was such a good dinner," Owen said.

"That sure was," Michael said. "Are you glad you came to join us?"

"I sure am," Owen said. "If she has that party tomorrow, this team better be prepared to be spoiled rotten."

"Indeed," Danny said.

"This is the life," Owen said.

"It sure is," Michael said. "After several hours of baseball practice, the hot tub always sounds good."

"You're telling me," Danny said. "Sometimes, I just want to nap on this hot tub."

"I do feel like taking a nap in the hot tub," Owen said.

"A nap does sound really good," Michael said.

The three lied back, closed their eyes and fell asleep on the hot tub. They woke up the next morning to breakfast.

"Breakfast for the baseball superstars," Lulu said.

"Oh, what is it?" Michael asked.

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, you name it, I got it," Lulu said.

"I love buffets," Owen said.

"Well, my mom is very well-rounded when it comes to cooking meals," Michael said.

"That's awesome," Owen said. "She should make some tacos."

"Oh, she makes some great tacos," Michael said.

"She also makes some great subs," Danny said.

"I should have one of those sometime," Owen said.

"I'll think about your suggestions," Lulu said. "Enjoy your breakfast."

The three started eating their breakfast.

"This is really good," Owen said. "Especially those pancakes . . . they are light as air."

"Yes, they are," Danny said. "These sausages are great, too."

"The eggs are amazing," Michael said. "My mom is a genius cook."

"She sure is," Owen said. "I didn't realize you two were treated like royalty."

"I wouldn't say that," Michael said. "We're just second generation best friends."

"I hear you," Owen said. "So, are you excited about the game today?"

"We are really excited," Danny said.

"I am super excited," Michael said. "We seem ready to play, and we're going to have the time of our lives."

"You do sound excited, Michael," Owen said. "Well, let's finish up and get our uniforms on so we can go have some fun."

"That's what I like to hear," Danny said.

The three friends finished their breakfast, got out of the hot tub, dried off and then went to various rooms in the house to change. Once they were done, they met Lulu at the living room.

"Are my baseball stars ready to go?" Lulu asked.

"We are ready, willing and excited," Michael said.

"We're ready to have some fun," Owen said.

"That's what I like to hear," Lulu said. "Let's go."

Lulu took the three friends to the baseball field, where Coach Terry, the Cannon and some of the baseball players were already there getting last minute practice and conditioning.

"Hey, Lulu, did they have fun?" Coach Terry asked.

"They had a lot of fun and a million laughs," Lulu said.

"I am sure they did," Coach Terry said.

"The boys seem optimistic about the game," Lulu said.

"They should be," Coach Terry said. "It's getting super difficult to find areas to improve on."

"Sounds like they're doing well," Lulu said.

"They really are," Coach Terry said. "When I started this team, if anybody told me that the Angles would win a game, I would laugh so hard, I'd give my rib a permanent injury. Now, the Angles are playing so well, this could be the start of a winning streak."

"I believe you'll get one," Lulu said. "You'll get a winning streak so long that if it was a bridge, I could use it to go from New York City to London."

Coach Terry and Lulu laughed so hard, they snorted.

"Well, you guys play the best game ever, and I will throw a hot tub party that you can tell your relatives about," Lulu said.

"You do that," Coach Terry said.

The game started on a very high note, as Michael, Danny, and Dudley scored the first three runs for the Angles, giving it an early 3 to 0 lead. The Pirates tied the score back at 3 to seal the first inning. The Angles scored two more runs in the second inning to make the score 5 to 3. They held the Pirates scoreless in the bottom inning and added another run in the third inning, making the score 6 to 3. However, the Pirates fought back at the bottom of the third, and managed to tie the score at 6. After a lull at the fourth and fifth innings, the Angles began another running spree at the sixth inning. Owen hit a solo homer, and then Danny, and Dudley batted in runs to make the score 9 to 6. The Pirates narrowed the gap to 9 to 7 before the Angles made it 10 to 7 at the top of the seventh. The Pirates tied the score at 10 at the bottom of the seventh before another lull occurred at the eighth.

At the top of the ninth, the Angles were up to bat, eager to gain a large enough lead to finally win a game. The first person up to bat was Michael, who hit a double to centerfield. Danny batted Michael to third and Dudley batted Michael home and Danny to third. Vanessa batted Danny home and Dudley to second. Owen loaded the bases. The twins struck out, leaving the next run up to Angel. Angel allowed for a 2-2 count before striking out, letting the Pirates come up only trailing 12 to 10. After one batter struck out, the next batter hit a double. After another batter struck out, another batter hit another double, narrowing the game to 12-11. One more double tied the game at 12. The next batter came up to bat, and the Angles were nervous that this would end up being another win turned loss. The batter let the first two pitches go for a 2-0 pitch. The batter swung and missed for strike one. The batter allowed another pitch to go for ball three. The batter then swung and missed for strike two. The batter then struck out at the full count pitch, making the game go to extra innings.

Outside of a couple of base hits from both teams, there were lulls in the action on innings ten and eleven. On the twelfth inning, the Angles didn't score on the top half, leaving the Pirates to try to score one run so that the game can be over. The first two batters hit singles, the third batter struck out and then the fourth batter loaded the bases. Tensions were once again high when the next batter came up to bat. The first pitch was a ball, and the second pitch was a foul ball behind first base. The third and fourth pitches were balls. The fifth pitch was a foul ball over the right fence. The full count pitch was a fly ball in fair territory. Michael turned and ran as the ball was heading towards the outfield fence.

"You can do it, Michael!" Danny yelled as Michael chased the fly ball. That one cheer from Danny provoked cheering from Michael's fellow teammates and then the crowd as Michael chased the ball. Michael was able to get under the ball . . . and caught it for the second out. The crowd was electrified as Michael threw the ball to Danny to throw back to Dudley to pitch it. Danny yelled a "Good job, Michael" as the next batter came up to bat.

The batter took the first pitch for a ball. The batter hit a foul ball on the second pitch for a 1-1 count. The batter took the next two pitches for a 3-1 count. The crowd remained electrifying, hoping that the Angles would do another heroic save. The batter hit a foul tip for a full count. The crowd was so excited, they couldn't sit. At the next pitch, the batter hit a grounder to Danny, who tossed it to second for a third out, sending the game to the thirteenth inning. The crowd went on a seemingly never-ending frenzy.

The Angles started at the top of the batting order again with Danny. He hit a line drive between left and centerfield for a double. Michael batted him to third and Dudley loaded the bases. Vanessa struck out, but Owen batted a run home to make the score 13-12. However, the twins struck out, sending it back to the bottom inning for the Pirates.

The first two batters hit singles, the third batter struck out and the fourth batter loaded the bases, putting pressure on the Angles again. The fifth batter stepped up to the plate. He let the first three pitches go for a 3-0 count. The fourth pitch was barely a strike, making it a 3-1 count. The fifth pitch was a swing and a miss for a full count. The sixth pitch was a grounder to shortstop. Danny got the ball and threw it to Vanessa, who tagged the batter out at home, maintaining a 13-12 lead for the Angles. The crowd went crazy over Vanessa's accomplishment. Danny cheered just as hard for Vanessa. The sixth batter stepped up to the plate. The crowd eagerly watched, and could not sit down on their excitement. The first pitch was a swing and a miss for strike one. The second and third pitches were off to establish a 2-1 count. The fourth pitch was a foul tip for a 2-2 count. The fifth pitch was off for a ball three, making the count 3-2. Dudley threw one last pitch, a fastball . . . and the batter swung and missed for a strike three . . . sealing a 13-12 victory for the Angles. The crowd went wild. The Angles team went crazy. They gathered together in a huddle and celebrated. Coach Terry was excited herself, as she got in the huddle and hooped and hollered with joy. Once the team got through saying their "good games" and high-fiving the other team, they continued to celebrate their first win. The team leaped and shouted with joy. Michael got on the pitcher's mound and started busting some moves, causing the crowd to turn their cheers into enthusiastic, "Go, Michael! Go, Michael! Go, Michael!" Eventually, those cheers rubbed off on the team when they saw Michael dancing on the mound. Michael danced for about ten minutes and then rejoined his joyful team. The crowd continued to cheer. Even the Cannon was smiling wholeheartedly. After just over a half hour of cheering, the team gathered in a seated huddle while Coach Terry gave her post-game pep talk.

"I am so proud of you," Coach Terry said. "I can't really put it into words. You guys worked so hard for so long. I am literally swelling with pride. I just can't believe you all finally won."

Some of the team smiled and even began to cheer again before Coach Terry silenced them to continue the pep talk.

"I don't know where to start," Coach Terry said. "I guess I can with this: You all truly went the extra mile . . . courtesy of extra innings . . . extra good one, Coach Terry."

The team laughed and then cheered a little more before Coach Terry silenced them to continue the pep talk.

"You guys are so amazing," Coach Terry said. "Danny's cheerleading, Michael's enthusiasm, your perseverance, and the practices we put forth in between games is paying off. I am so proud of you all."

Michael looked back and saw his mom was eagerly waiting for him at one of the baseball field's gate entrances.

"You want to celebrate with your mom, don't you?" Coach Terry asked.

"Of course," Michael said. "No celebration is complete without her."

"Agreed," Danny said. "Well, that, and he's probably eager to go in that hot tub."

"Oh, the hot tub party," Coach Terry said. "Thanks for implicitly reminding me, Danny. Lulu has planned another hot tub party for the team."

"That is awesome," Owen said. "I am so excited."

"Yeah, he likes that hot tub, too," Michael said.

"He really seemed to enjoy it," Danny said. "Well, that, and he loved Michael's mom's food."

"Yeah, she is a good cook, isn't she?" Coach Terry asked.

"Oh, she works magic in that oven," Michael said. "You should taste her cookies. They are as light as air."

"Wow, I'll tell her to cook those," Coach Terry said.

"You do that," Michael said.

"Anyway, you all are invited to the hot tub party," Coach Terry said. "We'll see you at Lulu's."

The players broke the huddle after Coach Terry's post-game pep talk and announcement. Danny and Michael got on Lulu's vehicle and Lulu took them to her house. Danny and Michael went to their usual places and changed into their swimming suits before going out and getting in the hot tub. Within the half-hour, the rest of the team and Coach Terry came outside. The players went in the hot tub while Coach Terry and Lulu sat on the benches.

"Your team played amazing," Lulu said.

"Thanks," Coach Terry said. "We are one big happy family."

"We sure are," Lulu said.

"I have seen this team mature and grow, and now, we finally won," Coach Terry said.

"Our kids seem happy," Lulu said.

"I know," Coach Terry said. "They have become really good friends."

"Yes, they have," Lulu said. "I hope they continue to stay that way."

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "They seem to really live life to the fullest together."

"They sure do," Lulu said and then she got up and went inside.

Michael and Danny sat together in the hot tub.

"We had so much fun today, didn't we?" Michael asked.

"We sure did," Danny said. "Michael, I'm so proud of you."

"I know," Michael said. "I finally caught a ball in an actual game."

"I saw that," Danny said. "You're an awesome athlete."

"Thanks," Michael said. "You're awesome, yourself."

"Thanks, Michael," Danny said.

Feeling like crying tears of joy, Michael said, "I can't believe we finally won."

Danny placed his arm around Michael, as if to side hug him, and said, "I know. It's such an incredible feeling."

"I hope we win more games," Michael said, wiping his misty eyes.

"I hope so, too," Danny said. "We are one big happy family."

Michael and Danny hugged and for a moment, Michael cried tears of joy on Danny. Once the hug broke up, Michael wiped his eyes, and said, "Ready to have the relaxation of a lifetime."

"We sure are," Danny said. "But first, we've got to have some of your mom's cookies."

Just when Danny said that, Lulu came out with the cookies.

"Cookies for the best team ever," Lulu said.

The team jumped out of the hot tub, and sat on the benches to enjoy the cookies. As usual, Danny and Michael sat together.

"These cookies are good," Danny said.

"I know, right?" Michael said.

"Your mom is awesome," Owen said. "I need to come here more often."

"I love these cookies," Dudley said.

"It seems like those kids really enjoy your cookies," Coach Terry said. "You are a cooking genius."

"Thanks, Terry," Lulu said. "These kids are really having the time of their lives."

"I know, and they deserve it after they have worked hard," Coach Terry said.

When the players were done with the cookies, they threw the trash in the trash bins and then got back in the hot tub.

"It's been a wonderful day," Michael said as he relaxed in the hot tub with Danny.

"It sure has," Danny said. "So, I guess it's back to work tomorrow and then another game in three days."

"I hope we have a winning streak," Michael said.

"Ditto," Danny said. "It would be great to see the Angles get at least up to 0.250."

"Well, I believe that we can most definitely do it," Michael said.

"Me, too," Danny said.

"Now, let's have that relaxation of a lifetime," Michael said.

"Yes, most definitely," Danny said.

Michael and Danny relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
